Fifteen Years Later
by red.elsr
Summary: A one-shot look at a possible future for the new citizens of Earth. Fifteen years in the future, where are they now, etc. No dialogue, just theorizing.


Completely fictional, maybe a little too serious, and extremely unlikely that the show will play out this way. But it was fun making it all up based on the status quo. I don't own The 100 and I don't pretend to know where they will take the show, so this is just a look at one possible future.

It has been fifteen years since the delinquents arrived on Earth, and in general, things are good.

The new residents of Earth had seen their fair share of loss even before the dropships came down. Before the arrival of new Ark members destabilized the dynamics of the delinquents' tenuously ordered society. Before the war with the grounders that had lasted years and cost hundreds of lives. The war that Bellamy had always known was coming. It has been a long, hard road to their current state of fragile stability. A city was established, centered around the original campsite and expanded from there, built piece by piece into a viable place to live. This changeable, radiation-saturated Earth keeps everyone on their toes. Constant adaptation is needed to survive the crazy obstacles thrown at them, obstacles like acid fog and giant river snakes. But the former residents of the Ark are alive and they are adapting.

With the arrival of the dropships, intense political animosity and infighting had stood in the way of any kind of real order or democracy. There were quite a few traitorous actions before a central council formed that everyone seems to trust. Because of their success at turning a varied collection of delinquents into a functional, even productive, group, Bellamy and Clarke were made council members. Even then, politics got complicated, lines were drawn, the limits of trust were tested, and after a year or two of resentment and animosity, Bellamy and Clarke accepted what they'd known all along. They were successful leaders when they worked together, but on their own they were each too headstrong to facilitate real change. Their partnership, became a driving force behind the progress and innovation in their newly forming city.

They'd lost so many people. Too many. Wells, Charlotte, Atom. The most heartbreaking loss of all, however, had come almost ten years after their arrival. One of Octavia's diplomatic trips to grounder territory resulted with her becoming caught in the middle of a particularly vicious argument. She fought bravely, but she eventually succumbed to her injuries. It took Bellamy a long, long time to accept she'd been lost. He vanished into his work, becoming harsher and more distant with each passing day. He pulled himself out of his depression with the help of Clarke, Miller, Jasper, Monty… his friends among the originals who had witnessed the extent of his dedication to Octavia and understood the gravity of her loss.

Bellamy has become the leader of their military. Using his innate ability to inspire and influence people, he has guided the citizens of the ark and the veteran delinquents to work together, to be productive, and to take responsibility for their roles in the new world. His intense, occasionally terrifying disposition sometimes lead to standoffs, but he is an effective and shrewd leader. Lately his intensity had been somewhat tempered by the new and ever more frequent presence of his young son accompanying him on his rounds through corridors and across the gardens of their small city.

Clarke is always there for him, but oftentimes she's so busy that he has to go on a wild goose chase to find her. She followed her mom's footsteps, becoming the head of surgery and spending her days and most nights handing out orders and administering treatments in their hospital. Abby Griffin died when the Ark crashed, leaving Clarke to deal with the lingering guilt of never having forgiven her face to face. Like Bellamy, Clarke continued on and grew through her experiences, becoming a leader, a healer, a judge, and after a long while, a mother. The walls of the hospital calmed and intrigued patients with her painted memories of the spectacular views from the Ark and vivid interpretations of the new Earth.

Monty maintains the supplies for the hospital and works with the agriculturalists to ensure people eat every day. Jasper works to map out the territory surrounding their small city, planning for it's growth and improving the city's disaster response systems. He and Monty remain good friends. Miller works with the military alongside Bellamy, the two having become friends and mutual advisors. Raven and Finn worked through their issues, ultimately staying together and raising children. They have both become integral to the education system, Raven teaching people the basics of technical repair and computer systems, and Finn teaching people to track as well as spreading awareness of developments in Earth's ever-changing radiation-caused challenges. Octavia's work with the grounders led to a ceasefire and ultimately a peace between the new and old inhabitants of Earth, broken only briefly when Bellamy had a rather harsh reaction to the news of her death. But relations between the grounders and the people of the Ark have returned to a relative peace.

Their community is small, even after the additions from the Ark it only consists of a few thousand, but they are growing in size and rapidly adapting to the Earth. Using materials from the remains of the Ark after it crashed, the survivors have been able to piece together a complex society without fear of the Ark's severity. People are tried and judged fairly for their crimes. Families can grow to whatever size they like with no fear of retribution. The city is not shiny nor is it glamorous, but it hosts a vibrant society, increasingly common festivals, and newly formed traditions. They celebrate the 100's date of arrival each year, with a generous helping of prepared food and a reminder of the failures of the Ark of which they must avoid returning.

Clarke and Bellamy work together as leaders. Their children and friends are there for them, providing hope when there is none and inspiration when the city's problems are too difficult for them to solve on their own. The peace is tenuous, but it is a more tangible and more vibrant life than anyone could ever have hoped for on the Ark.

The earth is more than survivable. It is hopeful. It is home.


End file.
